


not as old as he used to be

by varibean



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, boyfriend time, guy's self esteem really is in the dumpster huh?, i gotta fix that shit, i was watching the show again and wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varibean/pseuds/varibean
Summary: Part of him wondered what made his mother think that this was an appropriate late 30th birthday present. He would’ve been happy with absolutely nothing instead of such a grim reminder of what he had lost. His youth, his drive, his inventiveness. Where had he gone wrong?Had he really gotten so old in such a short time?
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264





	not as old as he used to be

Guy cringed as he looked at the open scrapbook sitting in front of him on the coffee table. The entire thing was filled to the brim with pictures of himself, from the time he was just a little Knox pup to his college graduation. The pictures looked like they took place in an entirely different life time, not just a few years ago. Each one showed a happy, smiling young inventor, frown line free with sleek shining fur and a slender, almost athletic frame.

Part of him wondered what made his mother think that this was an appropriate late 30th birthday present. He would’ve been happy with absolutely nothing instead of such a grim reminder of what he had lost. His youth, his drive, his inventiveness. Where had he gone wrong? 

Had he really gotten so old in such a short time? 

“Whatcha’ lookin’ at there buddy?” 

The sound of Sam’s voice made Guy instantly slap the scrapbook shut. He hadn’t expected the other to come home so early, he hated it when Sam saw him moping.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just some dusty, boring old photos. Probably just going to throw them away.” Guy said.

Sadly Sam was not satisfied with his response, as Guy knew he wouldn’t be. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he was nervous for Sam to see his old photos. When they were on the run with Mr. Jenkins, Sam hadn’t gotten the chance to look at his old pictures. Guy had been planning on keeping things that way for as long as he could but fate and the misguided birthday gift thought different. 

“Photos?” Sam asked, before tilting his head to the side to look at the binding. The small Who’s face lit up like a christmas tree.

“I know that face Sam. Just ignore it, it’s nothing special-”

“Is that a scrapbook full of pictures of you?!” Sam’s volume increased with every word, like he was just offered a bag of golden bruckles.

Before Guy could properly react, Sam yanked the scrapbook up and began to leaf through the pages. Guy could hear him chattering about, but couldn’t focus on his words. He was too preoccupied with the humiliation that was sure to be coming in a short time. Once Sam saw how he looked just a few years ago compared to now he would surely…do what exactly? 

While thinking about it Guy wasn’t entirely sure of what he was dreading. Maybe it was the look Sam would surely have on his face when he realized just how much Guy had let himself go. Maybe it was the soft tisk of disappointment that was sure to follow. Maybe it was the dread of Sam comparing the two faces and feeling cheated out of the Knox that Guy used to be.

“So this was you a few years ago?” Sam asked. 

Guy could only hear the hesitation in his boyfriend’s voice, as he refused to look at him and bare witness to any other emotions that would be on display in his face. 

“Yeah. That’s...that’s me.” 

There was silence for the briefest of moments before Sam snorted out a suppressed laugh, causing Guy’s heart to drop. Of all the things he had prepared himself for, Sam  _ mocking him _ hadn’t been one of them. He prepared himself to bolt out the room before he could be embarrassed any further, but then Sam said something surprising (which was quite a feat at this point in their relationship).

“Oh man, sure am glad you got out of that awkward phase, huh?” 

Guy turned to him and finally looked at his face. Sam was smiling up at him, fondness in his eyes with the slightest hint of a smirk.

“What exactly do you mean by that?”

“Well,” Sam started as he threw one arm around Guy and poked the white fluff on his chest with a finger, “You know I would love you no matter what. You could look like a weird mix between a slappy turtle and a sour-roo and you’d still be the most charming  _ guy  _ I’ve ever seen. But this stuff? That’s preeetty embarrassing. Don’t worry, you should’ve seen me when I was in my early twenties. Oh boy was that bad-”

“You don’t have to do this Sam.”

At those words, Sam stopped his rambling and peaked up at Guy, face full of confusion.

“Do what?” Sam asked.

“You know what I mean! You don’t have to-to sit there and fake the flattery! You don’t have to pretend that you like me better like this.”

The words came out more accusatory than he had intended but it was too late to take them back now. His heart was still as he felt the slender arm and hand leave him. He stared ahead at the wall, not willing to turn and face whatever look he was being given. Beside him Sam got up and for a moment Guy thought that would be the end of the conversation.

But then his boyfriend placed himself on his lap, legs on either side of him. Sam had that rare look about him, one that wasn’t entirely serious or somber, but still demanded a feeling of calm and silence nonetheless. Hands reached up to cup Guy’s face and he closed his eyes for a minute, not exactly enjoying the confusing feelings going through himself but still basking in Sam’s touch. 

“But I do.”

“Why though?” Guy wanted to believe the other, he truly did, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. “I look old Sam. I  _ feel  _ old. Some kid called me Grandpa the other day and I’m probably barely old enough to be his father. So just...why?”

“Well, for starters I like your face.”

Guy felt Sam’s hands shift to trace over every worry and frown line, every premature wrinkle, every unflattering dip in his face.

“My face?”

“Yeah! I like to think of every little line as an adventure you had. Maybe it didn’t turn out the way you planned but it still affected you. Enough to etch itself onto your skin. Some people go their entire lives without having as many adventures as you’ve had. And your fur-”

Sam moved his hands downwards to the overly poofed neck scruff, burying them deep in the inviting fluff.

“It’s so warm. Yeah it’s a little unruly in places but that just makes it more comfortable. I bet that sleek fur you used to have wasn’t nearly as soft.”

The hands were kept tangled up in Guy’s fur as Sam pushed his whole body against the other and sighed contently.

“And maybe you’re one dozen or two pounds heavier than you were but that just makes you the extra most bestest cuddle buddy ever.” 

At some point during the speech, Guy started to relax, his body falling into a rhythm with Sam’s and melting like puddy as he grabbed the Who and pulled him closer

“Don’t get me wrong, I love looking at old photos of you, but that guy in the picture? I didn't know  _ that  _ Guy. But I know this one. The one I have. And I think he’s pretty special, just the way he is. Because he’s mine.” 

The words sent Guy’s heart racing. It was true, he was Sam’s. And Sam’s was his. Whoever they were before-what they looked like, what they acted like,what they did-that didn’t matter because now they had each other. And whoever they decided to be next, they would be those people together.

“You know Sam, when I’m with you? I don’t feel nearly as old as I used to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was struck with the desire for softness. sometimes i think about how young guy actually is while looking so world weary and how sam reacts to that. which is to say, how much sam loves how guy looks in every aspect and wouldn't trade him for the world


End file.
